Daddy's Little Girl
by mickys411
Summary: When Lila has health issues and needs to have surgery done, while it is the right thing to do, and it's minor, Egon can't help but worry over his daughter's wellbeing. After all, it is his child The stories I'm working on now take places a few years after the ghostbusters have broken up and living their "new" lives The first batch as them handling health issues of their kids
1. Chapter 1

Egon and Jeanie considered themselves very lucky.  
They were both were able to get wonderful careers after the ghostbusters team split up a little over three years ago.  
Egon returned to Columbia University, were he taught and was respect by his students and peers.  
Jeanie herself found popularity as well, thanks to writing a few successful children's books.  
In fact, the first story she wrote, after completing her time at the Learning Annex was picked up by a guest speaker, who was a publisher.  
But, the one thing they were thankful for was their amazing daughter Lila.  
Their only child was a combination of the two of them.  
Lila had Egon's dark brown curly hair, along with matching brown eyes, facial features, and seriousness, with Jeanie's spunk and sweet personality.  
At five years old, she was already well advance for her age.  
Lila had mastered crawling, walking, and talking at 5 months.  
By 1, she had a very full vocabulary, and was even fully toilet trained before her second birthday.  
Lila also advance learning, by skipping ahead from daycare, to full time preschool before the age of 3.  
Entered kindergarten at 4 and at age 5 had now already advance to the third grade at (was bored with first as well as second grade work.)  
Though Lila was quite young, she was also very mature for her age.  
Lila was also quite a very well-behaved child as well.  
Most children would throw tantrums if they didn't get their way, but not Lila.  
In fact, everyone Egon and Jeanie went, people would say what a charming little girl Lila was.  
Even when she was sick, Lila didn't moan or act fussy at all.  
And instead of crying if she fell, Lila would just dust herself off and go about her busy.  
Although she was really growing up, to Egon, Lila was still his baby girl, as he countinues to call her that.

One day during the mid morning, Jeanie and Egon were at home at the firehouse, which was the former ghostbusters headquarters, Egon who was suppose to attend a meeting, but it was canceled, so he was about to leave early, as he didn't have any classes to teach that day, giving him time to grade papers, and Jeanie was in the middle of typing out a page for her next book, when the phone at her desk rang.  
She picked up the phone and said, "Hello.  
Yes this is her mother."  
Egon's ears picked up what Jeanie had said.  
"She is?  
Oh, my poor little girl.  
Yes, yes.  
She just got over one to.  
Yes of course.  
Her father is coming to get her.  
Thank you for calling.  
Good-bye," said Jeanie, before hanging up the phone.  
"Is everything alright?" Egon asked with concern in his voice.  
"That was the nurse at Lila's school.  
She's having problems with her ears."  
"Sounds like she may have another infection."  
"And she just got over one a few weeks ago."  
"I'll go pick her up.  
Call the pediatrician, and let them know I'm on my way over.  
Love you," said Egon as he and Jeanie kissed, before he left and she told him "love you." back.  
After Egon got in the car and left to pick up Lila at school, Jeanie called the doctor, who had an opening, and will take Lila as soon as she arrives.

On the car ride to the doctor, Egon asked his daughter, "Your ears are is bothering your Lila?"  
"Did you say something daddy?" Lila asked.  
"I said how are your ears?"  
"Some pain, and it also feels like something is stuck in them."  
"Don't worry baby girl, the doctor will give you some medicine for it."  
"And I just got over an ear infection."  
"I know, that's what I'm curious about to."  
Egon pulled the car in front of a small white colored building, got out of the car, helped Lila out of her booster seat, and the two walked inside, where they were greeted by a woman in her early 50's, seated behind a desk.  
"Good afternoon Dr. Spengler," said the woman.  
"Good afternoon Nancy.  
I hope I've brought Lila in time to see Dr. Brekowitz," Egon answered.  
"Oh yes, your wife called to tell me you and Lila were on the way.  
Ear issues again?" asked Nancy.  
"Yes, pain and possible clogging."  
Dr. Brekowitz is finishing with a patient, please take a seat and I'll call you shortly.  
Egon and Lila then took a seat in the waiting area.

Within a few minutes, a nurse, a woman in her mid 20's called Lila's name and escorted the child and Egon to an examining room, but not before checking Lila's height and weight on a scale.  
Once the three entered the room, Egon lifted Lila onto the examining table, and began to explain the nurse of what was bothering her.  
At that moment, another woman in her mid 30's came into the room.  
"Hi Lila, Egon," said the woman.  
"Hi Dr. Brekowitz," said Lila.  
"It's nice to see you again Samantha.  
Sorry it has to be this way," said Egon.  
"No trouble at all.  
Lila is one of my best patients, said Dr. Brekowitz, as she gave Lila a smile, as she began to examine her and asked, And what seems to be the trouble today?"  
"Most likely another ear infection," answered the nurse.  
"The usual symptoms, pain clogging and now trouble hearing," Egon added.  
"Ow," Lila yelped as each time Dr. Brekowitz gingerly placed a light into the child's ears.  
"Yes, from what I can see is red and lot of clogging, said Dr. Brekowitz, as she checked Lila's temperature, which was a borderline fever, reading at 99.7 degrees and spoke, "This is Lila's third ear infection in two months."  
Egon, who at that moment was getting edgy kept in control, "Jeanie and I are very concerned.  
It seems Lila's been getting these infections one after another.  
We're even doing the cotton and proxide method you told us about, but her ears still get clogged."  
After examining Lila, Dr. Brekowitz said, "I'm going to recommend Lila to see a pediatric ears, nose, and throat specialist.  
My sister in-law runs a practice.  
I'll give her a call and set up a meeting with you for Lila.  
At that moment, Egon began to feel more worried that he had been earlier.  
The thought of taking his child to a specialist meant there was indeed something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Brekowitz wrote out a prescription of antibiotics for Lila and told Egon that she was going to get in touch with her sister in-law to set an appointment up with Lila.  
Egon thanked the doctor, as did Lila, who got a sticker for being such a good patient.  
Once they left the doctor, Egon headed to the supermarket pharmacy to fill and pick up the prescription, along with some apple juice for Lila to take the medicine with and ice cream, as the antibiotic was to be taken with something that had active culture.  
Egon of course let Lila picked the flavor, which was vanilla and chocolate combined.  
After paying for the items and prescription, the two headed home.

Egon and Lila were greeted by Jeanie when they arrived home.  
"Hi sweetie.  
I'm sorry you're sick," said Jeanie, as she gave Lila a hug.  
"It's OK mama.  
I'm sorry I'm sick again though," said Lila.  
"Don't worry about it Lila, what's important is that you get better," said Egon  
"And Dr. Brekowitz gave me a sticker, " said Lila, showing Jeanie her rainbow sticker on her shirt.  
"Very nice," said Jeanie.  
"I'm going to get started on my school work.  
OK then Lila.  
But be sure to rest up to."  
"Did you say something mama?"  
"I said be sure to rest up to."  
"I will."  
Lila then headed upstairs to her room.  
Meanwhile, Egon talked to Jeanie about the appointment.  
"She has another ear infection," he said.  
"I thought so.  
And she just got over one," said Jeanie.  
"It's Lila's third one in two months.  
By the way, Dr. Brekowitz is going to call soon about a specialist for Lila."  
"What kind of specialist?" asked Jeanie, who was now as concerned as Egon.  
"Ears, nose and throat."  
Just then, the phone rang.  
"That maybe her now," spoke Egon.  
He approached the desk and answered the phone.  
"Hello, yes speaking.  
Hi Samantha  
You did?  
When?"  
Egon grabbed a piece of paper, along with a pen and began to write something down.  
Of course, I was just talking to Jeanie about this.  
Yes, we will be there.  
Thank you again for your help.  
Lila actually just went up to her room to rest up and I just got her medicine.  
We will.  
Thank you again.  
Good-bye."  
"Was that Samantha Brekowitz?" asked Jeanie.  
Egon hung up the phone and answered, "Yes, Lila has an appointment with the specialist next Friday morning at 10 am."  
"I think it's best that we tell her now."  
"That's a good idea.  
Let her understand what's going."  
The two went up to see their daughter, as it was also time for Lila to take her medication.

Lila was in her room, working on her spelling when there was a knock at the door.  
Of course with her ear issues, she couldn't her it.  
"Lila," said Jeanie, when she opened the door.  
The child jumped a bit, turned to her parents who had entered her room and said, "I'm sorry mama, daddy.  
But I couldn't hear the door.  
Is it time for me to take some medicine?"  
"It is, but we also want to explain to you what's going on," said Egon.  
As Lila took her medication, and the cup of water that Jeanie given her, Egon began to speak.  
"Now Lila, you know how you've been having these ear infections," he said.  
"Yes, I've had three of them," Lila nodded.  
"Well, Daddy and I are taking you to see a specialist next Friday to look at your ears, so we can see what's causing your problems.  
Do you understand?" asked Jeanie.  
"I do.  
I wish I can hear better."  
"That's exactly what the doctor is going to check for."  
"The question is Lila, how do you feel about this?" asked Egon.  
"If this is going to help me get better, I'm OK with it," Lila replied.  
Jeanie gave her a hug and said, "That's our girl."  
"We're proud of the way you're handling this Lila," said Egon, as he gave a hug to his child as well.

By the next week, just in time for her appointment that Friday, Lila's ear infection had cleared up, but she still had some difficulty with hearing, which was really concerning Egon and Jeanie.  
The three arrived at the specialist office, and were taken to see the doctor, within minutes of arriving.  
A nurse ushered Egon, Jeanie and Lila into an examining room, and waited for the doctor.  
A few seconds later, a woman, who was about the same age as Dr. Brekowitz entered the room.  
"Dr. and Mrs. Spengler.  
I'm Dr. Sherry Blumenthal, Samantha told me about you case," said the doctor, as she extend her hand to Egon and Jeanie.  
"Thank you for taking us in at a short notice," said Jeanie.  
"We really appreciate it doctor," Egon replied.  
"It's no trouble at all, said Dr. Blumenthal as she turned to Lila and said, "And you must be Lila."  
"It's really Delilah, but everyone just calls me Lila, and it's very nice to meet you Dr. Blumenthal," said Lila, shaking the doctors hand.  
"What a charming little girl you are.  
Now how old are you Lila?"  
"Five and a quarter years old."  
"And you're in Kindergarten?"  
"Actually, I'm in the third grade."  
And very bright to.  
Ok now Lila, I want you to take a seat right here," said Dr. Blumenthal, leading the child to a large chair.  
After the doctor placed a booster seat down, Egon lifted Lila into the chair, and soon began testing.

Dr. Blumenthal first check Lila's ears with a regular light, like the one Dr. Brekowitz used, then used another type of light, followed by a hearing test.  
Once everything was completed, Dr. Blumenthal looked over the notes she wrote down during the tests and asked the Spengler family to come into her office to go over everything.  
"OK now, I have some good news.  
I didn't see any issues to be concern about and I was able to find out why Lila has been having a lot of issues with her ears.  
And the reason is because ear canals are rather small in size, which is why she also has a lot of wax build up, hence the hearing issues and the infections," said the doctor.  
"Is there a solution to the problem?" asked Egon.  
"Yes, we're going to have to expand her ear canals."  
"An operation?" asked Jeanie, who like her husband, was now nervous hearing what the doctor had told them.  
"It's hardly considered surgery actually.  
We just place some thin tubes into the ears, and it only take about 2 hours two and a half at most.  
Plus, since it's out patient, there's no hospital stay required, said Dr. Blumenthal, trying to put the Spenglers at ease and added, It's actually quite common in children, especially Lila's age.  
Jeanie, who was feeling slightly more relaxed said, "Well, I'm glad that it's nothing serious.  
And if that's all we have to do then maybe that will help Lila a lot.  
Egon, however, was still feeling on edge said, "Uh doctor.  
Lila is just little girl, do you think maybe we can wait do this when she's older?"  
"Dr. Spengler, I understand how you feel.  
I have two daughters myself.  
But I'm afraid we can't wait to have this done.  
If you wait any longer, Lila will have more issues has she grows up, and there is also the possibility of hearing loss before she's a teenager.  
"No, I..I don't want that.  
But what's most important is what Lila wants."  
All eyes were turned to Lila, who then said, "If this is going to help me feel better, I'll do it."  
Egon and Jeanie, were proud of Lila's mature answer, as was the doctor, who then booked to have the "surgery" done two weeks from Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lila and her parents left the doctor's office, not a word was said on the ride home.  
It wasn't until they arrived back at the firehouse Lila asked, "Are you mad at me?"  
"Sweetie, of course not.  
We're just concerned about this "surgery" you're having," Jeanie answered.  
"Mama, Dr. Blumenthal said it wasn't even considered an operation.  
They just put me to sleep and put tubes in my ears, and I don't even have to stay in the hospital."  
"Daddy and I are so proud of you for handling this like a big girl."  
"Will it be OK if I do my school work later and color now?"  
"Of course you can Lila.  
Would you like to color with me daddy?  
We always color together."  
Maybe later Lila, I have some work to catch up on in the lab."  
"I'll color with you Lila.  
You can help me come up with the pictures for my new story."  
"I like that idea very much mama."

Before going into Lila's room to color, Jeanie went into Egon's lab/ study.  
"Egon, is everything OK?" she asked.  
"Yes," Egon simply answered.  
"You're lying.  
You've been keeping to yourself ever since we left the doctor.  
And turning down time to spend with your daughter to work, something is up, and I've seen you act this way before."  
"The old me."  
That, and when Ray had his accident when he got hit by that cab and you were feeling so guilty about it, you withdrew yourself into work," Jeanie referring to the time Egon's former ghostbuster partner Ray getting hit by a taxi, and Egon feeling responsible for the accident.  
"I just...I feel so helpless," said Egon.  
"About what?"  
"Lila having this operation.  
It's not fair, she's just a little girl."  
"Egon, you heard what Dr. Blumenthal told us, it's normal for children Lila's age to have this problem, and it's only a minor thing she's going to have."  
Jeanie placed her hands onto Egon's shoulders as he said, "You know, Lila is five years old and she's taking this a lot better and more maturely than I am."  
"I can understand.  
You want to protect her as much as you can, but sometimes life throws us these things we can't control.  
She's going to be OK Egon.  
We should be thankful that the doctor was able to find what was wrong with her and that it's nothing major and serious.  
Also, if Lila doesn't have this done, her hearing is going to get worse."  
Daddy, are you upset at me for being sick?" asked a voice.  
Jeanie and Egon turned to see Lila, standing in the doorway.  
Egon approached the child knelt down to her size, and said, "No, of course not baby girl, I'm not mad or upset with you at all.  
I'm upset that you have to go through this."  
"Don't worry daddy, I'll be OK.  
Will a hug help you?"  
You bet."  
Egon lifted Lila into his arms for a big hug and nuzzled their noses together.  
"Thank you Lila, I feel better already," Egon said with a smile.  
What do you say the three of us color together."  
"Sounds like a plan," said Lila.

The time before Lila's surgery went quick at the Spengler household.  
Because of not wanting to get Lila sick before the surgery, the doctors suggested that Lila should stay home for school.  
Lila, who was a fan of going to school, didn't want to miss out on any of her work.  
Egon talked to Lila's teacher about having a special phone hooked up in the firehouse to the school, so Lila can still attend classes from home, which the teacher agree upon, as she mentioned on what a dedicated student Lila was.  
The week prior to having the operation, Jeanie took Lila for a physical and lab work done at Dr. Brekowitz's office to see if she was healthy to have it , the check-up went well, and the lab work came back didn't even cry when the doctor poked her arm with a needle to draw blood.  
There was one downside to getting ready for the surgery, in order to keep Lila healthy, the family couldn't really have any visitors over.  
Not to mention that Lila couldn't really go outside that much either.  
She missed going to the park, ballet classes, and seeing her friends, which were the other children of her dad's former teammates.  
In fact, Tabitha Venkman, daughter to Peter and Dana, twin sister to Peter Jr and half sister to Oscar was her best friend, despite being grades apart.

Two days before the surgery, Lila was in her room, doing her homework, when Jeanie entered.  
"It's just about time for dinner Lila," she said.  
"I'll set the table mama," said Lila, getting up from her desk.  
But to Lila's surprise, when she got to the kitchen, there was Peter Jr. Tabitha, and Oscar with their parents Peter and Dana, Andrew Stantz with his parents Ray and Jenny, and Gerald and Rhonda Zeddmore with their parents Winston and Grace, along with their cousins Jessica and Christopher.  
"Surprise!" everyone said to Lila.  
"What's all this?" asked Lila.  
"We all want to wish you well for your operation," said Tabitha.  
"And to get well soon my brown eye beauty," Peter Jr added, who had a slight crush on Lila, as well as several other girls in his kindergarten class.  
All the guests had on surgical masks, so that they wouldn't pass on any germs to Lila.  
Lila gave a big smile, as she was touched by her "family's" gesture.  
The ghostbuster family enjoyed a tasty Italian dinner, with cookies for afterwards.  
Before the evening ended, Lila was presented with a giant get well card, that everyone signed.  
Lila thanked her "aunts", "uncles", and "cousins" as they left with giving her get well wishes, a hug, or both.  
It was also good for Jeanie and Egon to have company as well, do to the fact that they to had to do work from home, until after Lila's operation.

The next day was a quiet one, as Jeanie and Egon wanted Lila to take it easy before her surgery.  
Surprisingly, Lila seemed rather calm as was Jeanie, while Egon was feeling a bit on edge.  
But seeing his daughter smile at him, as they either colored, read books or watched a movie together put him at ease.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Lila went to bed early to get her rest for the next day, as she had to get up early for the operation.  
Later on, Jeanie turned in bed, and took noticed that Egon wasn't there.  
She got out of bed to look for him and knew just where he would be.  
And sure enough, Jeanie was right, as she found her husband in Lila's room, as Egon stood over their sleeping daughter.  
"I thought you would be in here," Jeanie whispered, not wanting to wake Lila.  
"I couldn't sleep, I have a lot on my mind," Egon spoke back in a quiet voice.  
"This makes me think of when we brought Lila home after she was born.  
Every morning you spent about 10 minutes standing next to her crib and just watched her sleep."  
"Sometimes I wish I can go back to that time."  
Egon ran his fingers through Lila's hair and said, "She is such a brave little girl to be handling what's coming ahead.  
I think she's taking it better than I am."  
"I've noticed, said Jeanie, as she placed her hands into his and said, She's going to be OK Egon."  
Egon nodded, leaned down to kiss Lila on the top of her head and said, "Sleep well my sweet baby girl," then went back to bed with Jeanie.

The next morning, Egon and Jeanie got up early to get ready to leave for the surgery center, for Lila to have her operation.  
Surprisingly, when the two went to go wake her up, not only was Lila out of bed, but had gotten dressed as well.  
"Looks like you're already to go," said Egon.  
"I'm all set," Lila replied.  
"I know it's not going to be an overnight stay Lila, but do you want to bring anything with you?  
What about bunny to keep you company?" Jeanie asked, referring to the stuffed rabbit Lila has had since she was a baby, which was a gift from Egon's parents.  
"Thank you mama, I'll be fine.  
I'll just bring a book with me to read before the surgery."  
Lila went to her self and picked out a copy of Pipi Longstocking.  
And with that, the Spengler family headed to the surgery center.

During the car ride over, Jeanie asked Lila if she was nervous.  
"I'm fine.  
I'll be a lot better when it's over and done with," answered Lila.  
"I think all of us will," said Egon.  
Once they arrived at the surgery center, Egon check Lila in, while Jeanie filled out the paperwork.  
Afterwards, all Jeanie and Egon could do was just still and wait, as Lila read her book.  
Just then, a nurse approached them.  
"Dr. and Mrs. Spengler, we're ready to take Lila," she said.  
The nurse lead the three to the prep and pre-op area.  
Egon and Jeanie then waited, as the nurse help Lila get ready for surgery.  
Moments later, the nurse arrived, pushing Lila, who was now wearing a hospital gown, and an IV in her arm on a wheeled gurny.  
"Dr. and Mrs. Spengler, one of you is allow to come for the surgery in the operating room," said the nurse.  
"Let's let Lila pick who she wants," said Egon.  
"I pick mama," said Lila, who was sounding rather sleepy, from the shot the nurse had given her.  
Jeanie turned to Egon and asked, "Are you sure you're OK with her deision?"  
"Yes, I'll wait here," Egon answered.  
The two then shared a quick hug and kiss, then Egon leaned over to Lila, giving her a kiss on the forehead and said, "I love you so much Lila.  
My sweet baby girl."  
"I love you to daddy," said Lila, as she drifted to sleep.  
Jeanie walked with the nurse and Lila down to the surgery area, while all Egon could do now was just to sit and wait.  
Once the three left, Egon removed his glasses and started to cry.  
No matter how minor the surgery was, this was still his baby.  
His little girl.

As time passed, Egon was able to calm himself down, by taking a few deep breaths, which helped a lot in the situation that was going on.  
And like any typical parent, he kept looking at his watch, along with the clock on the wall, to see how long time passed since he lasted check.  
Sometime later, Jeanie, along Dr. Blumenthal who said, "Lila's out of surgery and it was a complete success.  
Egon now wept tears of relief and joy as he held Jeanie in her arms.  
"Egon, she did fantastic, she slept through the whole surgery.  
And it was quite interesting how they placed the tubes in her ears," said Jeanie.  
Egon wiped his eyes and said to the doctor as he shook her hand, "Dr. Blumenthal, we can't thank you enough for everything you've done for our daughter.  
"You're very welcome Dr. Spengler and Mrs. Spengler," spoke Dr. Blumenthal.  
"How long will the tubes stay in her ears?" asked Jeanie.  
"About a year at most, and no surgery is needed as usually the tubes fall out on their own.  
"Doctor, can we see Lila?" asked Egon.  
"Of course.  
She's in recovery and you can take her home in about two hours.  
In fact, she'll be well enough to go back to school on Monday," the doctor answered.  
Jeanie and Egon thanked Dr. Blumenthal again, as the same nurse, who prepped Lila for the surgery lead them to the recovery room.

Once Jeanie and Egon entered the room, they found Lila, sound asleep on the bed.  
The two stood by the child's side, as Lila slowly opened her eyes, as an effect of Egon, running his hands in her hair.  
"Mama, daddy," she whispered.  
"Hi sweetheart, Jeanie whispered back, giving her daughter a kiss and asked, How are you feeling?"  
"Kind of sleepy," Lila answered back.  
"I heard you did very well with your operation and we're soon proud of you," said Egon, as he gave Lila a kiss as well.  
And you can go home in awhile."

Sometime later, once Lila was more awake, the nurse checked her vitals and noted that everything was good to go and Lila could head home.  
Egon filled out the check out papers, while Jeanie helped Lila get dressed.  
During the car ride home, when asked how she was, Lila said she felt sleepy and a bit queasy.  
"Most likely from the anestic gas," Egon replied.  
"Once we get home, I'll get you some seltzer water and you can take a nap," said Jeanie.  
Lila nodded.

Once they arrived home, Egon pulled the car into the firehouse and help Lila out of her booster seat.  
Lila wobbled a bit when she walked to the stairway, but suddenly stopped.  
Egon checked on her, as he knelt to her height and asked?" Lila, are you OK?"  
She opened her mouth, but instead of speaking, Lila threw up.  
Not just on the floor, but onto herself and Egon (hitting his shoes.)  
Afterwards, she started to cry.  
Really sobbing cries  
Egon and Jeanie were in shocked as they never seen Lila in this much stress before.  
Jeanie raced upstairs, and came back seconds later with a large towel.  
She wrapped Lila, who was still crying into the towel and carried her up the stairs.  
"I'll go clean her up," Jeanie called back.  
Egon then went to take care of the spot where Lila got sick. 


	5. Chapter 5

While Jeanie took Lila to get cleaned up, Egon cleaned and disinfected the area where the child had gotten sick.  
A short time, after he finished, Jeanie came downstairs, holding a laundry basket, and wearing a different shirt, from what she had on earlier.  
"Did Lila get sick?" he asked.  
"No, the towel soaked through on me, Jeanie replied, as the basket was filled Lila's stained clothing, the towel and Jeanie's shirt, as she asked, Did Lila get you though?"  
"Just my shoes, Egon answered, as he was cleaning his loafers and said, "Has Lila thrown up anymore?"  
"No, she said her stomach is a lot better, when I was giving her a bath.  
Though she's still very upset about what happened."  
"Jeanie, it was an accident.  
These things happened.  
Is she still crying?"  
"Not as much as before.  
I told her that she'll feel better after taking a nap.  
Dr. Blumenthal told me after the operation that nausea and vomiting is rare but it does happen.  
As you said, it could be from the anestedic."  
"I think it maybe something else to.  
I'm going to check on Lila."

Once he made his way upstairs, Egon knocked on the door of Lila's bedroom.  
"Come in," spoke a tiny voice.  
Egon opened the door, and found his daughter sitting up in bed, clutching her stuffed rabbit, and dressed in her pajamas, which were light green long pants and a matching long sleeved shirt with a large glittery purple heart on the front of it.  
"How are you feeling?" Egon asked, as he entered the room.  
"My stomach feels better and I'm not queasy, Lila answered, Did I throw up on you?"  
"Just my shoes," Egon indicated his stocking feet.  
"I'm sorry," Lila sniffled as she was about to cry again.  
Egon sat on the edge of the bed and placed Lila onto his lap.  
"Hey, I'm not mad.  
I feel bad you got sick and that you were crying so hard.  
Do you remember the last time you cried like that?"  
"I was three, and that's when bunny went missing," Lila chocked back tears.  
"That's right.  
We looked all over the house, we called your "uncles" to see if you left bunny at their houses.  
And guess where we found bunny.  
In the laundry basket, he got stuck when mama washed my sheets."  
"You guessed it.  
"I'm really sorry about what I did getting sick and acting like a baby about it."  
Lila, it was an accident.  
They happen all the time, even mom and I have them.  
I'll tell you a story about an accident that happened shortly after mom and I got married and she moved into the firehouse.  
One day when she was doing some laundry, mom placed a red shirt in with my white laundry and all my shirts turned pink."  
"They did?" asked Lila.  
"Yes, and your "uncles" mostly Peter teased me about it."  
Egon was hoping the story would make Lila laugh, however, she didn't even crack a smile.  
"I know you had a rough day Lila, but you were so brave all day, and leading up to the surgery.  
I think I was more scared about this than you."  
"Really daddy?" asked Lila.  
"Yes I was.  
You are one tough little girl you know that?"  
"Even what happened when we got home?" Lila sniffled again, as some tears fell from her eyes.  
"You bet.  
I couldn't be more proud of you.  
I love you my baby girl.  
"I love you to daddy," Lila softly wept, as Egon kissed the top of her head.  
Egon dried her face with his fingers and said, "Now then, I think I know the best method of getting rid of those tears.  
"What is it?" Lila asked.  
Egon smiled and began to tickle her bare feet.  
The child instantly started to laugh.  
"HEHEHEHEHE!Ohno!HAHAHANotthat!HAHAHA!"Lila laughed.  
"Now that's what I love to hear, the sound of you laughter, said Egon.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's because you're tickling me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Looks like the trick worked then."  
Lila squeaked with giggles as Egon then wiggled both sets of toes and began to recite a certain nursery rhyme that according to him used to be a favorite game as a baby, next to peak-a boo.  
Her laughter soon increased, when he gave her feet a fast paced tickling from heels to toes to finish off.  
Twice.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!STOP!HAHAHAHA!Please!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the child laughed.  
Lila was laughing so hard, that she nearly fell off Egon's lap, when he decided to stop at that point.  
Able to catch her breath, Lila's laughter had decreased back to giggling, and had a huge smile on her face.  
"That's my girl," said Egon, as the two nuzzled their noses together.

"Sounds like somebody's feeling better," said Jeanie, as she entered the room.  
"Daddy was tickling my feet mama," said Lila, who had gotten her laughter under control.  
"Do you feel better sweetie?"  
"Much better mama.  
And daddy said you're not mad at me as it was an accident."  
Jeanie knelt to Lila and said, "Of course it was, what's important s that you're getting better."  
She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, then Lila said, "Daddy even told me a story about you turning his shirts pink which was an accident.  
Jeanie looked at Egon, the back to Lila and said, "Lila, I didn't turn daddy's shirts pink he did.  
A look of shock appeared on Lila's face as she asked, "Daddy did?"  
"Yes, when I was pregnant whit you, daddy helped out with the laundry and somehow mixed my red blouse with his white shirts and they turned pink."  
Lila turned to Egon and said, "You made the story daddy?"  
Egon cleared his throat and said, "In a way yes, but that really happened and I was using it as an example to explain about accidents happen."  
"That wasn't very nice to lie saying mama did it."  
I think daddy needs to be taught a lesson, said Jeanie, as she winked to Lila with a smile and said, "Let's get him."  
The two playfully tackled Egon to the floor, Jeanie wrapped an arm around his ankles, pulled off his socks, then she and Lila began to tickle his now bare feet.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HEYNOFAIR!HAHAHAHAIT'STWOAGAINISTONEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Egon laughed.  
"Yep, I think daddy is still more ticklish than you Lila," said Jeanie.  
"I think so to mama," Lila added, as they tickled him from his heels to his toes.  
Twice.  
"BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHASTOP!HAHAHAI'MSORRYILIEDHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASESTOP!BWAHAHAHA!"  
Lila and Jeanie instantly stopped the tickling.

Once Egon was able to catch his breath, and get his laughter under control, he looked at Lila with a mock stern and said, "Just for that young lady you are getting a big hug."  
Egon scooped Lila into his arms for a hug and planted kisses on her face, which made her giggle.  
After the two nuzzled their noses together, Lila let out a yawn.  
"I think I'm going to take a nap," she said.  
"That's a good idea, you need the rest," said Jeanie.  
Egon let out a yawn himself and said, "I think I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit as well, I didn't get much sleep last night."  
Which was true, as worrying about Lila's surgery kept him up most of the night."  
"I'll bring you up some water sweetie," said Jeanie, as she kissed her daughter's forehead.  
"OK mama," said Lila, who let out another yawn, snuggled onto Egon's chest, and closed her eyes.  
Egon then sang the lullaby that used to help Lila fall asleep as a baby, as he held her in his arms.  
"Hush Little Lila, daddy's here  
Please don't you cry another tear  
I love you so much sweet baby girl  
You and mommy are my whole world  
I'll always keep you in my heart  
Forever until the day we part"

When she returned with some water, Jeanie noticed that Lila wasn't in her room, but now in the other room with Egon.  
Jeanie smiled seeing father and daughter fast asleep, with Lila, still holding onto Egon.  
She covered the two with a blanket and let the rest, but not before giving the two each a kiss on the forehead and removing her husband's glasses.  
Even while he slept, Egon wished he could stop time, and keep Lila a child forever.  
But he knew she had to grow up, as there was so much for her to know herself.  
Still, no matter what age she was or will be, 5, 15,25,35,45,55 and beyond, she will always be daddy's little girl.

The End


End file.
